The industry continuous need for ever more compact and intricate integrated circuit packages can no longer be met by conventional manufacturing techniques. At the submicronscale of modern circuitry, conductive pattern definition has become increasingly difficult. It would be advantageous to develop a direct metal line patterning technique which would avoid the multiple photolithographic and etching steps which are now required.